Utility providers install, maintain, and/or collect utility usage data from endpoints within an automatic meter reading (AMR) collection network. These endpoints are data collection and transmitting devices that are either installed on existing utility meters or are integrated into the utility meters. Often, the endpoints communicate with data collection units (DCU) through radio frequency (RF) communication. Some endpoints transmit meter data at preset periodic intervals without any external prompting.
To conserve battery life, such meters remain in a low-power mode (e.g. sleep mode) for a relatively long time (e.g., 30 seconds, 60 seconds, etc.) and wake up (e.g., bubble up) into a higher power mode for a relatively short time (e.g., 500 milliseconds, 1 seconds, etc.) to transmit meter data. Because an endpoint sleeps for a relatively long time and bubbles up periodically, transmitting meter data while a DCU is in range may only happen once or twice every meter data collection period (e.g., monthly, quarterly, etc.). Typically, this is not an issue because, in most cases, the DCU can record the meter data for a reporting period from one meter data transmission from a particular endpoint.